A Seat in the Back
by ShyMonster
Summary: EverymanHYBRID gets a new lead and head up to Boston, to interview a mystery player. After first impressions, Evan is...troubled. Evan/OC  Violence, Language, slenderman and rake warnings


Alright, so this is officially my first "story type thingy" You can crit, review, fav, I don't care. Let's just get to the point.

All rights to go EverymanHYBRID and "Slenderman" as well as "The Rake" I intend to make no profit of this.

Here ya go.

well Hybrids, we got a lead. Finally after about…two months of waiting.

Unfortunately it's an anonymous email, with an address. We don't really know whether or not we're going to check it out,

But this is our best bet right now.

-Jeff.

"So…where are we going again?" Evan sat up in his usual spot; in the backseat, away from everyone else. At least it was warmer back there than up front.

"We…are going to…what was it again?"

"uhh Boston."

"Boston, Ev."

"Jeeesussss." Evan slumped down again in the seat, picking at the various fluffs or crumbs in the fabric.

Granted, Evan WAS excited to meet this mystery man..but he was concerned..

Why was this person showing up NOW?

Why are they keeping their identity SECRET?

HOW are they tied up in this?

And most importantly …IS THIS A TRAP? Evan didn't know..he didn't think Jeff and Vinnie did either. It's the only thing they got going for them now though, so why the fuck not? He decided not to dwell on it and instead get some more nap time. This was most likely going to be time consuming.

The next time he woke up, they were parked somewhere. It was snowing again, the car-seats were bloody freezing. Jeff was shaking him.

"Dude, we're here. Get up." Evan shrugged him off and got up slow and easy. His bones cracked from being in that odd position since Holbrook.

They had arrived at a two story, government housing district. All of them looked the same. Evan hated that.

Vinnie knocked on the door nonetheless, and soon they were all being welcomed in by this shadowy person. Evan couldn't really see from his place in the back. But the house was warm. Who cared.

"I hope there wasn't trouble on the road…"

"No of course not"

Jesus, Vinnie. Laying it on a little thick, dontcha think?

Evan smirked a tad at his inner thoughts, but stopped when he turned and saw their host.

Good lord, she was thin. Close to breaking, more like it. Her pale brown hair shadowed some of her face, but from the looks of it, she wasn't getting too much sleep. She was god awful pale. Her lips were chapped, and cracking. But in every flaw, there was a sensitive beauty. Vincent of course jumped right on it, Jeff was still a sad panda, but Evan…well..Evan kept his place in the back. Like always.

"I'm Junie." She smiled at all of them, but it seemed such a tired smile. She offered them warm tea (which they took gladly) and comfy seats next to the furnace. "I think…we should start from the beginning." Her voice was so soft….

Everyone was caught up in about…two hours. Two hours of Evan playing the wild card, inserting jokes and dashing smiles. But Junie never seemed to see them. She smiled once in his direction, but Ev' remained unseen. Part of the group, never one man.

Plan of action was to stay here for a week or two. Junie had some rooms for them, so they took what was offered. Vincent took the one downstairs next to the kitchen, Jeff took the lounge room, and Evan got the guest room at the end of the second floor hallway. The hallway he was to share with Junie. Brilliant.

"I hope it's ok..it can sometimes get a little cold, but there are some spare blankets in the closet." She was smiling again. That poor, tired, broken smile. Evan felt his heart break a little. "Hey..thanks Junie. Really." He tried to make it easy, He really did.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything okay? I'm right next door." No smile that time. Just a fleeting look in the eyes, and she shuffled back to her room. "Never mind then."

…..

There was a ringing noise. In his head? Could anyone else hear it? He could barely move. That damn ringing. Junie. Get to Junie's room. MOVE.

Evan willed his body to move, pushing himself until he stood at the bedside. He felt funny..like something was trying to crawl out of his stomach. Junie. Get to Junie.

His mind told him to run, but his feet wouldn't move. Glued to the rug. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Fuck it. He fell on all fours and tried to crawl; to bang on the walls. Someone should hear him that way. He got as far as Junie's threshold. He pounded and pounded for what seemed to be hours, But she was there in seconds. Purple; Her clothes were purple. That's all Evan could notice before his eyes rolled back and his world went spinning. "EVAN!"


End file.
